


Strange things are happening

by MyShadowSoul



Series: A Dragon and The Apocalypse [2]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 02:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2371889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyShadowSoul/pseuds/MyShadowSoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All that reasoning flew straight out the window when she heard the screams,they where screams that no adult human could ever make, they where high and she could hear the youth in them.</p>
<p>Of course she hated herself then and there, if there had been a community here then they where sure to have children.</p>
<p>She quickly abandoned the buck and ran as fast as her body would allow her, if there was one thing she could never turn her back on; it was kids, they where humanity's future, something she would protect at any cost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strange things are happening

She had to go hunting again it wasn't that she didn't like it, chasing after their dinner or breakfast for the day feeling the wind lash her face and muscles strain but sometimes after the hunt her right arm would scream and protest with every movement making the treck back to camp almost unbearable, and she no longer had the luxury of a nice hot bath to sooth those damaged muscles.

The deer she had caught was a nice, meaty buck obviously having fed well during the warmer months, opting to take a different rout back to camp she chose a track that led to a set of long abandoned train tracks she had scouted out just the day before.

They had to move soon, the hoards of dead growing every day, migrating closer and closer, they already had had enough close encounters going on runs for medical supplies (and she would shamefully admit that the main reason for them needing more medical supplies was because of her since she wasn't the most careful of dragons at times)

It was just about two hours before sunset when she heard the first shot, it sounded like an explosion just past where she was headed, curiosity got the better of her and hastily made her way toward the noise curiosity killed the cat. It wasn't until the gun shots started that she ran, she couldn't tell exactly where it was coming from all she knew it was coming from the direction she had been heading in.

She came to a halt as she saw the tank, it was parked in the courtyard of what looked to be a prison...what was left of it that is. People ran everywhere trying to escape the barrage of bullets as other people attacked them, she closed her eyes and shook her head a clash of sadness and anger flooded her even when the world ends people still go to war with each other she didn't know what to do, whether to help or not, she had no way of knowing who to help. 

Looking up just in time for a lone man to catch her attention she watched as he made his way slowly toward the tank shooting the dead and anything living as they got too close to him a cross-bow strapped tightly to his back, the scar on her cheek throbbed with a ghosting pain as she watched as he used one of the dead as a shield and trowing a grenade at the men surrounding the tank and then as he got closer he pulled out another as he got closer to the tank and threw it down the pipe, he was off before it exploded in a plume of smoke and fire. 

She would have clapped and yelled a congratulation had it not been for the circumstances and she watched as the man put a bolt in the tank's operator and continued to watch with mild curiosity as he ran off with a young blond girl.

Normally she would have rushed down to help those people being attacked, had it been a different time...the past she would have but now she wasn't so sure, she had no idea if these people where the friendly kind or not and she didn't want to risk her own group.

All that reasoning flew straight out the window when she heard the screams,they where screams that no adult human could ever make, they where high and she could hear the youth in them.

Of course she hated herself then and there, if there had been a community here then they where sure to have children.

 

Luke clutched Molly's hand as Walkers closed in on them drawn by noise of the firefight and the promise of a feast.

Molly screamed as one got a little to close for comfort and he pulled her behind him, putting himself between her and them, somehow during the confusion he had picked up a discarded gun (something he hoped was fully loaded) he was never really taught to shoot but he had watched the adults, nothing really to it right?

He pulled the trigger getting only a few shots out before the gun clicked and he knew that it was over.

"I'm so sorry Molly..." he sobbed as they where backed up against a wall, he turned around grabbing Molly around the waist and held her still using his body to protect her and he closed his eyes waiting for death to come....

But it never did the Walkers where distracted by something new, something loud as a roar ripped through the courtyard, he turned just in time to see the Walkers that had just been about to eat them go down in a furry of claws and wings.

 

She quickly abandoned the buck and ran as fast as her body would allow her, if there was one thing she could never turn her back on; it was kids, they where humanity's future, something she would protect at any cost.

Shots rang out from where the screams had come from and hoped to what ever stars that where listening that somehow the kids had gotten their hands on a gun and it wasn't someone shooting at them.

She saw them though, a little boy and girl, the boy held the gun and had the girl behind him, she had a guess that they where brother and sister they where being pursued by a group of dead. 

A roar escaped her throat loud enough to get the attention of the dead who turned to her, sensing bigger prey they moved towards her, she was smart enough to know that one bite could end it all and she didn't trust her mortality knowing that her biology was far to close to that of a human.

The dead went down with the crushing force or her claws while she kept the others at bay with her wings and tail whipping them away like they where rag-dolls, the growl escaping her full of fury. 

She didn't stop until the last one fell and when she did she turned back to the two children who where now watching her with big eyes, taking a tentative step forward checking for any sign of panic, seeing none she sighed in relief.

"Are you kids alright?" she asked, receiving only a nod from the boy she walked toward them. "Are you bit? Scratched?" a shake of a head. "Are you scared?" a nod. "Are you scared of me?" shake of the head this time from both she smiled feeling as her scars stretched (Claudia had always told her that she looked kinder when they did that). "Good cos I'm not gonna hurt ya." she looked around more alert now then she was and noticed a few more of the dead heading their way. 

"I'm gonna need you to something for me okay?" another nod and she lent down so her chest knees and elbows where touching the ground "I need you both to climb on right? And hold on tight, can you do that for me?"


End file.
